Diamondhead
Diamondhead (ダイヤモンドヘッド, Daiyamondoheddo) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Jim Ward (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Vanessa Marshall (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. Diamondhead wears a uniform which is black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol is. Ben 10,000 as Diamondhead Diamondhead's diamond shards on his back are bigger, and the lower ones have disappeared. Diamondhead wears a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to the center of his chest. Gwen as Diamondhead Gwen as Diamondhead has more bluish colored and shinier crystals, thinner arms, a body appearance in a mixture between slimmer/rounded body, no shards on her back, and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead in the original series, except it is half dark blue, half light blue and she has a hairclip just like Gwen. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on the left side of her chest with a blue cat logo around it. Similar to Gwen's pants, hers come halfway up her calf, and she wears black shoes. Albedo as Diamondhead Negative Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head are similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal shards on his back instead of 4, and he now has red eyes, also sports two more on the front of his chest. He wears the Red Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Mad Ben as Diamondhead Mad Ben's Diamondhead has an almost completely black Mad Max style outfit with an orange belt, small orange cross on his chest, and orange bandages on his lower arms, thighs, and lower legs. Like Mad Ben's Rath, he has silver spike pads with orange spikes on his knee joints, thighs, lower arms, shoulders, and feet. He lacks the rear head spike that Ben's Diamondhead has, but has a mohawk consisting of three spikes instead. His Omnitrix is on his chest and colored orange, like his eyes. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Diamondhead (RAT Timeline) Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and as revealed in the online game, Ben to the Rescue, he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts as shown in And Then There Were 10. He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead is skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms, as shown in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. In Trouble Helix, he was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. In Vendetta, he was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed in Framed. Diamondhead has superhuman strength, easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body, as seen in Arrested Development. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms as shown in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 and It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1. Powers *'Crystalkinesis': Abilities *'Weapon Manifestation': *'Energy Refraction': *'Energy Redirection': *'Energy Absorption': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Aging Immunity': *'Heat Resistance': *'Space Survivability': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See Also *Diamond Matter (fusion of Grey Matter and Diamondhead) Notes & Trivia *As revealed in the I-10 user generated experience, Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien, while Cannonbolt would take his place as an original 10. *After the destruction of Petropia and before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens alive. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. **Diamondhead is also the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. *Diamondhead was accidentally named by Grandpa Max. Category:Petrosapiens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens